Indebted in Captivity
by Siobhan Whitlock
Summary: Thrown into a sea of debauchery and slave trading, Bella has become the idol of many admirers.  Her only hope?  Her new owner and Master. Will he be a good Master?  Or will Carlisle assert his dominance and demand her full submission or perish.
1. Away from the Coffee Shop

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to the great Stephenie Meyer herself. I am just taking them to the playroom for some fun.**

Here we go girls and boys! Its time to play in my mind for the first time EVER!

Great big SHOUT OUT to **ButterflyBetty** for her inspiration to write. If you want more samples of my writing, check out her stories here and read my reviews *snickers*

Debauchery galore, eh? *gigglesnorts*

Ok, enough talking, ON WITH THE SHOW!

*fades to black*

**~BPOV~**

Where am I? What is this place? Ugh! My head hurts... I wish I could focus...

I dont remember much, but there has to be a way out of this...

I remember leaving the coffee shop and turning to wave at Alice and Rose. Our weekly Coffee date was a success, with Rose flailing her arms as she described her latest fling with boy toy Eddie Cullen, and Alice sitting quietly at my side shaking her head at Rose's theatrics.

"He was up on me like white on rice as soon as we got through the door! I was like, 'Oh hell no boy! Back up off this, you ain't getting into these jeans that fast!" Rose explains while making these odd faces.

I bite my tongue to hold in my giggles.

"So, did you even make it to the restaurant?" I ask, trying to bring the date into focus for her again.

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to go out with Garrett this weekend? What happened to that?" Alice interjects before Rose begins her tirade again.

OH! I didn't tell you guys, did I? Turns out, Garrett was boinking Kate on the side, now he not only has a kid with Irina on the way, but Kate is knocked up too! I about lost it right in the middle of the commons room when I heard that! Can you believe it? A baby daddy twice before he even hit his Junior year in college. Thats gotta suck!" Rose ends her rant with a guffawed laugh. I would swear that Rose and Emmett McCarthy, UDub's starting quarterback, shared the same DNA. I still won't say that they don't.

"Oh my GOSH! Thats INSANE!" Alice exclaims. Alice is really close to Irina after their shared interest in Art and Design. What messes that situation up even more is that Kate and Irina are cousins. Wow, love to have video of THAT family reunion.

I wait for Rose to continue with her play by play of her date, but her and Alice start chat-speaking with each other over the Garrett debacle. They are talking so fast I can't understand a word they are saying, so I stay out of it and wait. Not too long into their hen-pecking, Rose gets back on track.

"So anyway, Eddie was like 'So, your place or mine?' and I was like 'Both, you go to yours, I will go to mine, see ya!' and I came back after a crappy snack dinner and ESPN Sportscenter! I dunno if he is all that. His reputation that preceeded him is flawed as far as I'm concerned." Rose says with a flick of her wrist and a flip of her hair to one side.

Conversation flows after that about a preplanned shopping trip to revamp everyone's wardrobe for the winter. Alice had that look in her eye as she spied me from the side. I knew there was no getting out of it for me. I despise shopping...

After times were entered into all of our planners, we disposed of our caramel macchiato cups and headed out. Rose and Alice lived on the upper north side, and I was in the opposite direction to get to the subway, so we parted ways outside of the shop door.

I turned to the side to wave at the girls, and the as I turned back around I caught a flash of movement from the right out of the corner of my eye.

I froze. I didn't turn my head. I looked around with my eyes and saw nothing. I figured I was just paranoid. A couple of girls from this area have come up missing in the past few months, so I was just in my wariness.

I should have turned around and went back to the coffee shop and called a cab.

Then my nightmare wouldn't be happening.

I decided that I would try to stay in the lights of the sidewalk as I headed to the subway. If I could just make it there, I could get on, make my way home, then lock myself in before school in the morning. I only had one class tomorrow at 11 am, so locking myself in and sleeping in till broad daylight sounded like a great plan to me.

Duh Bella, your luck is worse that a Turlte's on his back in the middle of a four-lane highway. Idiot.

As I stepped into the light about a block from the shop I was at, I was grabbed by my forearm and whipped aroud to face the alley. The man standing before me was a brute looking fellow. menacing didn't come close to his facial expression. His dark eyes bored into mine as he tightened his grip on me. The longer he stared the worse my shaking got. My entire body was vibrating. I was caught off guard, I couldn'r make a soud come out of my mouth. Breathe! Damnit, Bella, scream, say something! Stranger danger, speak!

But I was immobilized by his stare. His brow furrowed the more he stared, then his expression changed to frustration.

"I cannot get in! She is blocking me!" The hulk of a man spoke out as he stared straight at me.

"I told you, Boss said she was a special one! Its her shield, and she isn't to be harmed at all, so ease up Felix. Bruises will cost you an arm, remember?" Snickered a second, leaner man coming out of the alleyway shadows.

What the hell? What are they talking about? A shield? Are they high? I am carrying nothing you R-tards!

I wanted to scream to them that they had the wrong person, to let me go and I wouldn't say anything, but I was still unable to take a breath to speak. I started to get a bit light headed and my eyelids felt heavy.

"Ease up Felix! She dies, you die! Boss wants her bad!" the smaller of the two men shouted as my knees started to buckle.

Hulk scooped me up bridal style as I went doen, holding me to his chest like he was cradling a child. "Alright, I got it Demetri, get off my jock you dick! We have perfect memory, so no! I didn't forget you moron!" Felix growled over his shoulder as he started to carry me down the dark alley.

At this point my adrenaline kicked in and my voice started to return and I don't think these guys appreciated my volume as I found words.

"Hey! Stranger Danger! You guys have the wrong girl! I know no boss! I am not your rag doll! Put me DOWN!" I start to struggle with Felix, trying to get out of his hold, while grunting out 'let go!'

"Alright, Felix, right in the temple, not too hard, it will keep her out till we get to the warehouse!" Demetri spoke while coming up on the left side of Felix.

What are they going to do?

About that point I felt a small thump to my right temple, a sharp pain to my head, and then everything went black.

That brings us to the point I am at now, coming back into focus as I groggily try to shake off the darkness in my vision. Everything is blurry and dark. I don't know if the darkness was in my vision, or if where I was sitting was in darkness. I could feel cold, metallic ridges underneath me, and smooth, hard plastic behind me. It felt like I was in a vehicle, but it wasn't moving. As my vision began to clear more, I noitced that I was sitting in the back of what looked like a box truck, or econo-van. My hands were bound behind me, my ankles bound out in front of me. I was sat up against the side, with nothing around me. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a muffled groan. I was gagged.

Just fucking perfect! What the Hell?

Looking around me, I notice that the only view of the outside I can see is a small, box-like window high up above me on the other side of the van. I could see that it was still dark, but I had no idea how long I have been out or my location. I couldn't see anything but sky. Just great. Just. Fucking. Peachy.

Muffled voices start to get closer from outside of the van in front of me. The closer they get, the more I can understand, but I still can't catch the reason why I was thrust into this clusterfuck mess. Yes, I am pissed. Peter is going to be fuming. We had plans to go out of town this weekend to go see Charlotte in Forks. I know I was missing her alot. Ever since her and Charlie came back from their honeymoon they have been barricaded in my childhood home. Ugh, thinking of what they were doing caused a shiver to go down my spine. Not the images I wanted to see. Charlotte said he liked using his handcuffs... eww, bad Charlie!

A sound of a clunk on the side of the van brought my thoughts back into focus. Whoever was out there was still talking about something to do with this 'boss' person.

_"... she will be unstoppable..."_

_"...he didn't think..."_

"...so strong..."

"...like a brick wall..."

"...so beautiful..."

Ok, I was completely confused and a bit frightened... yeah, scratch that, I am down right terrified now. Bravado is an idiots way of getting hurt in this type of situation. I was trying NOT to be an idiot. The urge to kick out and scream to the top of my lungs was my first reaction to what was happening, but reason came skidding into my mind at just the right moment to make sure I did not get myself hurt anymore than I possibly could be facing.

Oh shit, now my fear decides to spike! Damnit, Bella, grow a pair!

At the sudden uprise of my fear, the conversation outside came to a sudden stop. Ok, that was strange.

I hear as they move around to the back of the van, and the handle on the single side back door clicks open. The door is pulled open to reveal the two goons from the alley and one other serson, a scarlet-haired female that was dressed to impress. As she came further into view, I felt my confidence level drop to the lowest level. My god, she makes me rethink my preferences. The woman was FUCKHAWT! She met my eyes and I couldn't contain the gasp that was muffled by my gag. Her irises were bright cherry... red.

Motherfucking vampires!

I TOLD Peter that they were in the area, I could sense them! He said that his 'spidey sense' hadn't alerted him to any danger, so he thought my 'radar' was on the fritz.

I think he fell out of one too many trees while felling the pines in our backyard.

Fucking Peter.

Fucking vampires.

My focus was once again brought to the red-headed sex on legs. her chime like voice smoothed over my ears like a lullaby.

"Well done you two, the boss will be pleased. Bring her to her quarters in the west wing. I will groom her there." The beauty said while looking me right in the eye.

What is up with the direct eye contact with these vamps? Creepy.

Wait, what? Groom? What do I look like, a fucking French Poodle? There will be no damn grooming here, princess! Think again! Getting your small, smooth, chilling hands all over my my soft, warm, human skin...

Oops, shit! Knock off the girl on girl, Bella, pay attention! Shit!

"Alright Heidi, but I should warn you, she will be a bit feisty. She was struggling before I had to conk her out." Felix relays to the beauty identified now as Heidi.

That will be fine, I can handle her in my own way, just do as your told. Isabella, love, welcome to your new home." Heidi sings to me as Felix pulls me towards the door by my ankles. I know better than to struggle. I have to try my best to not get hurt, to not mark myself up and definitely to NOT get drained.

Peter is going to be livid. My 'radar' has gone postal on me, so I know I am surrounded by numerous vamps. Holy hell, what have I gotten myeself into?

And this is just the beginning, I can feel it.

**Ok, so how was it?**

I am really nervous about what you guys think. *chews on jagged cuticles*

Let me know. I don't even like dark stuff! GAH! Where in the hell did this story come from?

*faints into Peter's arms*

Peter waves "See y'all around soon as shee wakes up. She is a bit overworked." Peter winks and smirks at you


	2. The House of Hell

**Disclaimer: The characters dipicted in this story belong to the master that is Stephenie Meyer. I just like to chain them up and spank them in my world!**

Here is chapter two! It is in Carlisle's POV, and you will get a look at the vamp side of things!

Hope you all enjoy!

A HUGE shout out to **ButterflyBetty** for her inspiration and encouragement, Love you BB!

Thank you to all who reviewed, I was shocked and humbled! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :) 

**~CPOV~**

I have been waiting for this moment for too long. She is here, she is finally here and I can't do a fucking thing about it. All I wanted was a little help getting her. I wanted to get her, take her home, and make her _mine_, and I wanted it to go off without a hitch. I see just how wrong it was to ask for help on this. Now I see that there was no friendship between Aro and I what so ever. Because my girl, the girl I have been waiting over 300 years for, the girl that should have been claimed and writhing in my bed by now, was nowhere near me. I haven't even seen her yet! No, Aro had his goons get her and take her back to the fucking auction house, and I have to pay for her!

If I had the man power, Aro would be a fucking dead man right now.

But, I don't, and I can't. Not if I want her alive and untouched. If Aro had an idea that she was my mate, I would never leave this house again. My girl and I would be stuck here for the rest of time while Aro used her for his own playtime.

Fucking. Dick! I want my girl! I want to be buried between her soft, creamy thighs as she screams my name as she comes. NOT Peter's name, but _MINE_! I hope he does not think that he is going to get her back, because that will be a cold day in hell. When I found her, I was ecstatic. I had been looking for over 300 years and when I do finally find _my mate_, what luck should have it, but there is another fucking vampire sidled up beside her, holding her like she was a gift from God! Well, she is, but she is _MY_ gift, not his! He always has to have what is mine, doesn't he? See, about 100 years ago, before I decided to settle in one place, I came across Peter in Upper New Hampshire. We spent the day talking and lounging around in the home of his latest meal. It had a great ocean view from the back deck, and it was covered, so there would be no random disco ball flashing to the beach goers. I learned about how he was changed for the Southern Wars, and I learned that he was a nomad. We talked and played cards, then we went inside and played some more, but this time it was _my_kind of game, because I also learned that Peter was a subservient.

You see, I am a Dom. A very impatient but forgiving Dom, but a Dominant none the less. The gender of my subs matter not, sex is sex and my dominance is the only thing that matters. Well, that and my sub's obedience. During my human years, it was natural for a male to be a dominant person, to be sure that his family remained safe from harm and no one would try to steal our food. After I was changed and I had roamed the Earth alone for several decades, I came across Aro while in Italy. During my stay with him, he introduced me to the wonderful world of BDSM. He said that I showed signs of being a Dominant and that he could show me a world of sexual gratification without any strings attached for commitment. From that point on I became a very well known Dom in the vampire world. I have also taken on a few human subs through the years, but never long enough to arouse suspicion of there being any physical difference between me and a human male. Physical contact had to be kept to a minimum, or your sub would have to become your meal afterward. To just happen across another vampire that is a sub as well was a great joy for me. Peter and I stayed together for quite a few years after that. Peter was a great sub, hardly any punishing required at all, unless he was feeling especially spunky and wanted punished on purpose. He was my dirty boy and we were inseparable. We stayed together for about 50 years until he came across a human girl he swore was his mate. I was happy for him, don't get me wrong, but I didn't believe that this woman was his true mate. I have seen mates, humans and vampires alike, and the way they were together did not constitute in mating. There was no fire, not electricity, just lust and attraction. We had a falling out, he did not want to continue with our relationship while getting to know his mate. I was a bit miffed to say the least, but acquiesced to try and keep the peace. We went our separate ways and I had not seen him since, not until 6 months ago.

Exactly 6 months ago when I found _her_. With _him_. Damn my luck as it were.

His supposed mate was nowhere to be found, so I was curious as to what happened to that female. More than likely he saw what I had been trying to tell him all of those years ago and made a meal out of her, but I digress.

What are the odds that when I find my mate, I find her with him? Yeah, kismet. Plain and simple.

Thinking of her always causes my chest to swell with emotion. _Isabella Swan_. Oh how the Gods smiled when they created her in all of her perfection and beauty. She is the perfect height to fit under my chin in a lovers embrace. Her long, silky mahogany hair so thick, flows down her back in shiny waves. Her breasts, a perfect fit for the palms of my hands. Her plump, soft lips perfect for kissing. Her slender neck, perfect to fit my collar. She was made for me. She is _mine_.

And Aro has taken her from me so that he can profit from her.

Damnit. To. _HELL_!

It goes to show that you just cannot trust anyone these days. I would have never thought that Aro would do this, but then again I have never asked him for such a request before either. I knew he was in the human trafficking business, so I went to him for help in acquiring Isabella from Peter. I did not want Peter to know I was here, or that I was trying to take possession of my female from him. Going to Aro for help in what he does daily seemed like a good idea. Warning bells should have been going off at that point, but nothing alerted me to the fact that Aro had double crossed me. All to earn a quick profit.

Wait. That reminds me. Peter has this 'sixth sense' of sorts that he explained to me before. It was like he would get these 'feelings' in a situation that would guide him to what he should do or say in the event of danger. If that is true, how did Isabella's abduction not register on his senses? Is she just a fling to him, so he wanted rid of her to begin with? I had seen them together, she seemed to mean more to him than just a piece of ass. My perception is completely off kilter these days. I guess it comes with age...

Yeah, no. I don' think so. She must have not meant that much to him. Better for me I guess. Well, when I obtain her that is.

I was so pissed when I went in to get her and Aro informed me that she was to be included in his silent auction that night. Pissed doesn't even cover it actually, but I did not want to give him anymore power over me than he already had, so I agreed reluctantly. Running through the conversation through my head again, I see the signs now that Aro had this planned all along. I know why now, and this is going to cost me quite a chunk. I will pay the price though, for she is priceless to me.

I had just arrived at his estate and was waiting in his library for him to return from his marketplace on the back forty of his grounds. That was where his auction house was located.

I smelled him before he greeted me from the doorway.

"Ah, Carlisle! Splendid evening, is it not? I have just been perusing my latest stock that came in. We have a great selection this time. Would you be interesting in taking a look? I will give you first choice if you find something that befits you." Aro speaks nonchalantly as he came through the door and moved straight to his desk. He did not make eye contact with me the entire time.

"Thank you, but I will decline Aro. I have just come to settle up on what we discussed with the girl I asked your help with." I stated trying to make my voice even and bored in tone.

"Yes, dear Isabella. She is quite a gem, Carlisle, I can see your fascination with her is not unwarranted. She is exquisite! And whats even more interesting to me, is that she is closed to me. To me! Completely blank! She has quite a shield even in her human form, Carlisle, just imagine the power magnified once she become one of us!" Aro practically squealed as he described the enigma that was my Isabella. Oh dear, he is infatuated.

"This information was unknown to me, Aro, I was not aware of any shielding ability she may have possessed. What I do know is that I employed your henchmen to retrieve her for me and I am here to settle my account." I all but seethed to him. I would have to avoid touch so that he would NOT know her worth to me. We would both be in danger of imprisonment. Aro has the unique ability to see everything in a person's thoughts with just a touch of his hand. If he were to see into my mind, it could end very badly for the both Isabella and I.

"Yes, settling your account may require more than we discussed at this discovery, Carlisle. You know as well as I that her latent ability makes her fair game, and she has to be offered for sale to the powers that be first and foremost. You must purchase her outright from the private sale this evening, dear one. She is worthy of so much more than just someone to collar and drain. Her ability is worth much more." As he speaks his tone gets heavier with finality. I know now that I am going to have to fight for her anyway. Not with Peter though, but with the Volturi. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"I do not think it is fair business to withdraw on a deal that was already finalized, Aro. That kind of backhanded business can ruin a man's reputation if word was to circulate that deals were broken so easily. It would make a person hard to be trusted and clientele would find elsewhere to do their dealings." I said without waiver while staring him straight in the eye.

"But you see, Carlisle, this requires an amendment. She falls under Volturi law here. I am fully within my right to adjust the deal to ascertain her worth to our governing body. And if false accusations were put forth on my name, I am sure you know that I would retaliate. Let us not squabble, dear friend. All you need to do is purchase her outright at sale, then she is yours, that is all that is changing, nothing more." He finalizes his speech with a flicker of something in his eye, but it is gone too fast for me to identify. I have no choice but to agree. She will be in great danger otherwise if it was discovered that she was my mate. I have to play her meaning to me off as if she is just a sub slash meal. Damnit to hell!

"Very well, Aro, I agree to the amendment in our deal. She is to be sold at auction tonight then? I shall prepare my bidders and contact my off shore bank to ready the funds." I ready to leave as I finish agreeing to his terms. He catches my attention before I make it through the doorway.

"She will not be sold at the auction house, Carlisle. She is being offered at the private sale here in my house this evening. No bulk bidders allowed, just individuals and the governors will be here and the sale will be by silent auction. Please, make yourself comfortable in the ballroom, the sale will begin in just over an hour. You can finalize any funding options after the sale." Aro is writing something at his desk, not making eye contact with me as he informs me of this. It was probably a good thing too. I was enraged, but buried it quickly so as to not give away my frustrations.

"Very well, Aro. I will see you then." I do not wait for a reply as I turn and move along the corridor from his library to the other side of the house to the ballroom.

So here I stand, in a room full of bureaucrats and puffed shirts, wishing like hell I would have never asked for help. Wishing I would have just grown a pair, and faced Peter myself, told him what she was to me, then took her and whisked her off to my abode and made her mine in every way. I would be in my playroom with her on her knees with my collar around her neck right now if I had. One wrong decision, one lapse of judgment, one bout of insecurity after seeing Peter, and everything went to shit.

Fuck my existence!

But come hell or high water, she will be mine. I will pay all I have to own her. There was never any question.

Isabella will be mine by the night's end. This I vow.

**Ok, I had a REALLY hard time channeling Carlisle, but I did the best I could. What did you guys think?**

Let me know, good or bad! *starts to bite fingers again*

"Darlin', stop biting before I bite you." Peter breathes into my ear as he leans over my shoulder.

Crap! Caught!

"Yes, dear." I reply

*wink* See y'all tomorrow!


	3. Gateway to my Insanity

DISCLAIMER - All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am just taking them to market to buy I bitch slap glove for Jackson to smack some damn sense into that boy.

~ I cannot express enough words to say how sorry I am for the delay in publishing this chapter. I had to remove Peter completely, and it took me forever to get over killing him the first time I wrote this. Safer with no Peter in it... yet.

~BPOV~

After I was unceremoniously dumped in my new 'quarters', I didn't have time to even breathe before sex on legs came in to 'groom' me. I had a feeling that we were going to butt heads real quick. Heidi seemed to be grinning at a private joke as she entered behind Goon one and two. They made a hasty retreat to leave Heidi to get down to business.

My 'radar' was giving me a headache, but I did have sense to think the situation through before I opened my mouth and got myself into trouble. I have been told I am a bit mouthy when I am on the defensive, but I had a feeling that if I said the wrong thing to this chick, I would be paying for it painfully. I did know a few things for sure, and that was to speak when spoken to and to be polite, as much as I didn't want to. I had to make sure I didn't get a case of diarrea of the mouth as well while in the company of these vampires.

I was not to know of their existance and I did not want to get Peter in trouble. As much as I am fuming about the hiccup of his power right now, I did not want the powers that be in the vamp world to come down on him. That could end badly for both of us.

All of this thought process kept running through my mind as I watched Heidi walk in a small arc in front of me, maintaining eye contact the whole time. A few emotions crossed her face throughout this, but they did not stay long, giving her the chance to school her expression before she spoke again. I may not want to speak out of turn or blurt something out in disrespect, but that didn't mean I would become all submissive to her. If she thought I was going to break eye contact and bow my head in submission to her, she had another thing coming!

I decided that I wanted to take in my surroundings as she made up her mind of what she was going to do or say next. I broke eye contact for the first time since entering the room and looked around.

If this was a warehouse, it was the most swanky warehouse in the district for sure!

The walls were covered in an Americana blue color, trimmed with regal oak trim. There were no pictures on the walls, and the two windows off to the left of me were covered in ceiling to floor heavy mauve drapes. There were no mirrors, and minimal furniture was scattered about the room. I was in a seated position now on top of what looked like a king size four poster bed. The bed and the matching dresser and nightstand were in a dark oak, almost the same color as the trim in the room. The bedding was a mauve satin to match the drapes.

Being that vampires didn't sleep, I didnt have to worry with whose bed I was sitting on. It looked brand new actually. That was reassuring for me, I didn't want to be sitting where someone had romped. That thought gave me a shiver that went all the way up my spine.

At that moment Heidi's movements paused and I caught her eye again. At this point she seemed to decide on what to do first and smirked. Bitch.

"First of all, Isabella, I would like to welcome you to the Volturi Estate. It is with great pleasure that I inform you that from now on, your life is no longer your own. As of the moment you were taken, your life now belongs to the Volturi." She gave me a triumphant grin with shiny teeth showing and all. I shivered and her grin widened. "You are now what we call a 'study'. You have been shown to have great power, and that has made you more valuable above most others."

'Oh shit' I thought as I felt the color drain from my face. Speak of the Vamp Powers That Be, and they shall rear their insidious heads, fangs beared. I chuckled internally at that thought, knowing that I was in a world of shit, and laughing about it. Yep, I was losing it. Great, no freedom and apperently sans sanity as well. Joy. As I was having my mental tirade inside my own head, Heidi continued to make her circuit in front of me explaining what would now be the process of purchase... Wait, WHAT?

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. What did you say about purchase?" I asked as politely as I could in this situation, trying not to get smacked across the room. The walls were to pretty to be damaged. Yeah, goodbye, sanity.

She halts her movements, closes her eyes and inhales slowly. As she exhales through her nostrils, she opens her lids and zeros in on me immediately. "The next step is to prepare you for sale. Your auction is located in the Ball Room of the Volturi Manor. With signs of hidden talent, you will be offered up as an idividual auction to the heads of the covens. Once you are sold, you will be taken to your coven and changed to serve that house, with the regard that you will be in the servitude of the Volturi should your talent be needed." She calmed as she finished her speech, but also made it clear with eye contact that it would not be welcome to speak again. I eagerly obeyed her silent threat. But she is still a bitch.

As she stepped up to me, she proceeded to stand me from my position on the bed and then swiftly began to remove my clothing. Whoa! I know she is insanely hot and all, but damn! I didn't really feel in the mood for her to get fresh with me!

"Hey! Wha-?" My meager objection was cut off abruptly but Heidi snapping me to attention, grasping my shoulders to the point where I was sure there would be marks. Uh oh, I needed to control my reactions a bit more. I scoffed at myself 'Ya think, tard?'

Great, now I am insulting myself. I really was sad to see my sanity go.

"Isabella, I really have no patience for your human mind not comprehending anything I have said. So, before I take a cut in pay for draining you before the sale, please refrain from uttering another syllable!" She maintained eye contact and that was the deciding factor that I would cut out my own tongue before pissing her off again. To sale I go then. Wait, am I going... NAKED?

Heidi then produced what looked to be a simple sundress. Monotone in color in the shade of royal blue, it looked to be a bit form fitting. At this point the only thing I was thinking was that I hoped I hadn't gained any weight and wether or not my ass would look good. Good lord, even being my own mind, I wanted to face-palm for that thought. No IQ points procured here, folks!

There were no more words from Heidi. She swiftly pulled the fabric down over my head and proceeded to fit me with a matching in color collar then latched on a leather leash.

"Come Isabella, we cannot have you late for your sale." Heidi then proceeded to lead me out the door, with me following obediently behind her.

Oh fuck, so royally fucked. Peter, where the fuck are you?

A/N: So, whad'ya think? I know, short ans sweet, but Heidi wouldnt calm down and talk to me, so I had to wing it. Not sure who will be next, Carlisle or Peter. Thank you IMMENSELY for your reviews! It makes me want to update, then get all flustered cause I cant write fast enough. *huffs*


End file.
